Fanged God's Cats-Paw (Cat's Cradle sequel)
by dhalpin3
Summary: Illyana visits the worlds of Larry Niven and the Kzin. This is a sequel to Cat's cradle.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanged God's Cat's-paw**

**Author's note:** Much of this story is based upon the writing of Paul Chafe's Destiny's Forge, a Man-Kzin war novel based upon Larry Niven's Known Space series (Niven is one of my favorite authors and Paul Chafe's work is the most detailed about the Kzin Homeworld). Originally this was going to be apart of a memory flashback in the story Girl's night out II (chapter 13) based upon the phrase "Scream and leap". But it became far too serious, and long, for that story.

Interestingly, I've found that there is almost no Larry Niven Fan Fiction, a state of affairs I find most unsatisfactory. Although the Man-Kzin war series consists of a large number of author other then Mr. Niven playing with the Kzin so one might suppose that Kzin Fan Fiction is actually in print. Oh, and when Kitty first saw the teleporting disks in limbo she called then Niven stepping disks, proof that Claremont read Niven, so you should give it a shot. I tend to think most man-cat creatures in fiction trace back to Niven.

So… I guess I get to create a story that is somewhat unique in fandom. This story takes place after Cat's Cradle, a time when Illyana was lost in despair and was kind of extra crazy. However, I'm not sure when it takes place in the Kzin timeline, it may be after the first Man/Kzin war, it may be before or… I think it is way before (the Kzin empire was sub light speed and existed for many thousands of years before encountering Human).

Dedicated to Larry Niven and Paul Chafe.

**Part 1a: Intro to Kzin (Mostly from Wikipedia)**

Here is a Kzinti overview so as to better make sense of this story. The Kzinti (singular Kzin) are a very warlike and bloodthirsty race of cat-like aliens in Larry Niven's Known Space series and the Man-Kzin war series by other authors.

The Kzin civilization was at an iron-age technological level when an alien race called the Jotoki landed and made stealthy first contact with a tribe of primitive hunter/gatherer Kzinti. The Jotoki were interstellar merchants looking for a species they could use as mercenaries. Once the Jotoki had taught the Kzinti how to use high-technology weapons and other devices (including spacecraft), the Kzin rebelled and made their former masters into slaves, as well as the occasional meal. The crest of the Riit (Royal) family appears to be a bite mark, but is in fact a dentate leaf, with the words "From mercenary to master" written around it in Kzinti script.

Kzin society is **extremely** male dominated. The leader of the race is called the Patriarch, which is a hereditary title. The Kzinti call themselves "Heroes" or the "Heroes Race" and because they believe themselves to be "heroes", their society places a very high value on "acting Heroic" and behaving in a heroic fashion. Kzin honor, called strakh, is similar in many ways to the samurai code of Bushido. Strakh serves as almost a sort of currency or favor system, since they do not use money in their culture. For example, if the Patriarch gets meat from a seller's market stand, the seller gains considerable strakh, which will bring honor to the seller allowing him to get better customers, in turn leading to more strakh, giving the seller a higher status within the community. Such status allows him to then acquire better things as the purveyors of such things are honored to provide them.

Once Kzinti gained access to genetic-manipulation technology, they started manipulating themselves in order to bring out the most "heroic" qualities and recede undesired ones. To this end, because females are not valued except as bearers of children, the male-dominated Kzin society bred (most of) their own females into sub-sapience.

Kzinti are often described as anthropomorphic tigers, but there are significant and visible differences. Kzinti are larger than humans, standing around 8 feet tall and weighing around 500 pounds. These tiger-sized bipeds have large membranous ears, a barrel-chested torso with a flexible spine, and large fangs and claws. One human gave an apt description of Kzin as "eight feet of death".

Unlike some popularly depicted anthropomorphic animals, Kzinti stand on two legs like humans do; they do not have digitigrade or "backward-bending" legs. Their hands end in three fingers and an opposable thumb, all with long retractable claws. Kzinti are covered with a thick coat of long fur that comes in various combinations of orange, yellow, and black. Full black coats are rare.

Kzinti tails are naked and are similar in appearance to a rat's tail, and their noses are black; one common human derogatory insult of a Kzin is Rat-cat due to the tail. Kzinti ears have fur only on the outside of the ear and only about halfway up the ear itself, usually appear pink, and are shaped liked a segment of a Chinese parasol (or cocktail umbrella; they are also sometimes described as "bat-winged"); they can fold back flat against the head for protection during a fight. It is common that a Kzin have a loop of ears taken from those they have killed.

Kzinti speak in a hissing language called the Hero's Tongue, which in its written form resembles commas and periods.

Kzinti cubs are tested by the Black Priests (who are the all black furred). Females are tested for intelligence; the ones who flunk their tests by revealing too high an intelligence are killed. Males are tested for telepathy; the ones who exhibit telepathic ability are forced into addiction of a drug derived from the lymph of an animal called a sthondat. Sthondat lymph extract significantly increases telepathic ability, but it is addictive, and is toxic with long use, causing muscle atrophy and thinning fur. The black-fur gene and the telepath gene are exclusive; no completely black-furred Kzin is telepathic, and all such cubs are taken by the Black Priests and raised within their cult (although some are expelled).

Telepaths are tolerated by the warrior class due to the specialized use of their skill, otherwise they endure a low-caste position in society, just above the status of slaves, with the occasional slave being considered of a higher social status. Telepaths rarely, if ever, earn a name, and are legally forbidden to breed.

Most Kzin females (singular Kzinrret, plural Kzinrretti) are sub-sapient, with a vocabulary of fewer than a hundred word/sounds and primarily instinct-driven behavior, and are treated as chattel by males (singular Kzintosh, plural Kzintoshi although Kzin and Kzinti are also used as females are not counted). This was not always the case: archaic Kzinrretti were sapient until the Kzin used Jotoki biotechnology to drive them to their current state while boosting the martial prowess of the males. Kzin society explains this by stating that the Fanged God removed the Kzinrretti souls as punishment for an attempted rebellion against him shortly after he created the Kzinti. Even by the period of the novels, certain bloodlines still produce sentient females, as do some, but not all, supposed primitive tribes on Homeworld. These tribes, long isolated from the Patriarchy, avoided the genetic modifications.

Homeworld has two types of Kzinti societies. One is technical and lives in the cities and on estates, the others live in the wilderness and are considered savages by the technical Kzin. Much of homewold is still wilderness so the so call primitives actually control a great deal of the plant's surface (which is larger then earth with a higher gravity and smaller oceans so a great deal of land mass).

The Kzinti are the first on-going alien contact that humanity has met within the Known Space universe. The first contact with humanity ends the human golden era of peace, where even history has been rewritten in a non-violent whitewash; organized violence was virtually eliminated, being reduced to roughly 1 in 1000 people, and interpersonal violence was unknown, except occasional outbursts in the asteroid belt where both medical and psychological care were spread thinly

Kzintoshi (cubs) are born without names, which they must earn through valorous deeds. They are originally known by their relation to their father when they are kittens. After maturity, they are known by their rank or occupation. A Kzin who has performed a great deed will be granted a partial name by a superior; a further, greater deed earns a full name, the second of which is the family name. In rare instances, a sufficiently illustrious accomplishment will earn a nameless one a full name in one fell swoop.

An exception to this rule seems to accrue to the members of the Riit family, who have held the office of Kzinti Patriarch for uncounted generations. These appear to earn names upon reaching adulthood. However, in the 2006 novel Destiny's Forge by author Paul Chafe, the heir apparent to the Riit throne, "Pouncer", does not receive a name until it is earned by deed. (Under normal circumstances Pouncer would have received his Name automatically; however, in his position after the death of his father, earning his Name traditionally was essential to establishing his strakh as the heir to the Patriarchy.)

Only those Heroes who have earned at least a partial name are allowed to breed. An example of a Kzin's naming transition would be:

Birth description: Third-Son of Khral-Hrag

Occupation description: Weapons-Technician

Partial name: Frep-Technician

Full name: Frep-Hrag

At one point a human by the name of Louis Wu, while visiting the Kzin Homeworld, after all of the wars, was given access to the Kzinti Patriarch's game preserve. In it he was confronted by a young Kzin and his father. When the youngster asked _"Are they good to eat?"_ Louis Wu responded with a grin (baring of the teeth is Kzin challenge to battle) and the older Kzin responded _"No"._ Wu muses that the Kzin have learned that it would be safer for the young Kzin to eat arsenic than a human being (suffice it to say that us monkey boys are very inventive in war).

One of the reasons humanity is such a dangerous enemy is the psychological blind spot the Kzinti have toward human females. Since the Kzinti have bred intelligence out of their own females, an inexperienced Kzin is sometimes careless enough to leave human females to their own devices, usually with fatal results to that particular Kzin. It has been further described in the novels that a combat-trained human female is a Hero's worst nightmare (Hero being from the technical Kzinti and not the primitive Kzinti). The Kzinti term for any particularly competent human female soldier is "Manrret" (singular) or "Manrretti" (plural), so named out of a sense of gallows humor regarding lethal encounters with same. From the Kzinti point of view a Manrret's stamina, speed, reflexes, pain tolerance, and reasoning capability (enhanced intuition by virtue of increased interconnectedness between the left and right halves of the human female brain) are far superior to a Man's. This gives some Kzin reason for considering each of the genders of humanity to be a separate alien species.

The Kzinti Patriarch is the leader of the Kzin race. As with other facets of the Kzinti culture, natural selection is used to choose the Patriarch through combat. Throughout the range of the Known Space books, the patriarchy is held by the Riit family. The patriarch has a range of privileges including a protected hunting reserve and the authority to assign full names to Kzin who have brought glory or honor to the Kzinti empire. Females of the Riit line are highly sought mates, whereas the surplus surviving males are mostly sent to the outer worlds.

Speaking of natural selection, the massive number of killed Kzin in the Man/Kzin wars has acted as a kind of natural selection to actually increase the average Kzin intelligence and the ability to not resort to violence at the drop of a hat (i.e. the most aggressive ones kept all dieing and never lived to pass on their genes).

Although it is never stated directly, it seems that the Kzinti are on average less intelligent than Humans. Aggressive and territorial, Kzinti have much more need of "elbow room" than do Humans so any Kzin planet has a far smaller population of Kzin. When one Kzin challenges another, they scream and leap. When time permits they frequently perform grooming, such as brushing their fur. The Heroes' Tongue, the Kzinti language, sounds like cats fighting.

Kzinti rarely wear any clothing except for a vest, belt, or a sash, which is worn for the pockets it provides rather than for warmth, style or modesty as Kzinti tend to prefer the covering of their own fur, although some Kzin do like to dress up.

The Kzin Patriarchy follows a unified religion, worshiping a deity known as The Fanged God. Their priesthood is comprised of black furred members of the race, selected at birth. How seriously the individual Kzinti take their religion is uncertain, but it is evident that the priesthood and the belief in The Fanged God do have a large influence on Kzin society as a whole. In fact, according the priesthood, it is The Fanged God who has promised that all other species will be subjugated by the Kzin. This doctrine is sited by the Kzin to justify their conquering and destruction of other cultures, although many began to question the idea after the Patriarchy suffered its first real defeat at the hands of mankind.

The Kzinti are adapted to a diet of raw meat. Cooked meat actually makes Kzinti physically ill, although they are able to consume some plant based matter despite their supposed inhibitions against it. However they are able to tolerate dried meat (i.e. Jerky). Kzin also enjoy the use of various sauces with their meat. Meat that dies terrified tends to taste better to Kzin (stress hormones). Kzin have found that they like Human distilled spirits, usually served warmed, and of course, cream liquors (whisker licking good).

It is uncertain to what extent Kzin cardio-vascular and neurological systems differ from humans except for that their blood comes in two colors. Venous blood is orange while arterial blood is purple; for comparison human blood is blue and red.

**The Kzin conquered races:**

**Pierin** \- are a rare multi-limbed species that developed on a planet with lower gravity than Earth, thus they spend much time in the air. They have horns on their heads and wide membranous wings. They speak in raspy screeches and atonal clicks. Pierin are described as curious and friendly to the point of being nosy. They were able to develop a small space-faring civilization before being enslaved by the Kzin.

**Jotoki** \- Jotoki resemble large, spindly starfish. They have a torochord (ring-shaped) instead of a notochord, with 5 "self-sections" (apparently semi-independent brains) that operate the Jotok's body cooperatively. The Jotoki begin life as small aquatic swimmers, most of which are eaten by predators; in time, five of the survivors will merge to form one collective organism, which grows into an arboreal adolescent form; the tails become arms, and its fins differentiate into fingers. When it grows large enough, the Jotok imprints itself on an adult (if one is available) and enters a stage of rapid learning and brain growth. A Jotok who desires a family can simply go into the wilderness and "harvest" an adolescent of the proper age (a property that Kzin slavers later exploited). Unimprinted adult Jotoki are considered feral, and regarded as little more than animals. Since the five subunits that make up one Jotok individual are not necessarily genetically related, reproduction does not require sex; a Jotok can simply find a pond and deposit its offspring to begin the cycle again. Before their enslavement, Jotoki operated in groups called "clanpods", as part of their former planet-wide tradeweb. Jotok technological specialties included gravity polarizers, linguistics and biotechnology. They had the ability to force-grow clones to adulthood. The Jotoki were also experts at trade. Their interstellar trade empire was quite developed for its time, but after using Kzin as mercenaries for many years, the Kzinti revolted and conquered the Jotoki. The Jotoki became the slaves and food-animals of the ferocious Kzinti. In "modern" times (i.e. during most of the Known Space stories), Jotoki are a seldom-seen slave race of the Kzinti.

**Kdatuno** \- are a physically large and powerful bipedal species with muscular build, rough scaly skin, retractile claws and thick hides, growing up to eight feet tall. They have no eyes, having evolved on a world which instead drove the development of echolocation (sonar) rather than vision. Kdatuno are one of the few sentient races that can physically intimidate an adult Kzin, and there is at least one mention of them being used as elite Imperial Guards for the Kzinti Patriarch, presumably due to both their great strength and their un-involvement in Kzin imperial court politics.

**Whrloo** \- are meter-tall insectoids with long eyestalks, their homeworld has low gravity with a thick, dense atmosphere. They never saw the stars until they were enslaved by the Kzinti.

**The Man-Kzin Wars**

The Kzinti were the first alien species encountered by Humans when the Kzin attacked the Earth colony of Wonderland (Alpha Centauri), beginning a series of bloody wars that lasted for two centuries.

A total of five additional Man-Kzin wars take place by the time Beowulf Schaeffer commented "The Kzinti aren't really a threat anymore. They'll always attack before they're ready". With decreasingly impressive logistical and technological advantages, each war results in the confiscation or liberation of one or more colony planets by the humans.

During wartime, and at other times, Kzinti interrogation sometimes makes use of a device called the hot needle of inquiry, which is also used to punish Kzinti who violate their code of honor. And yes, Kzin have a high pain threshold.

**Additional notes on the Fanged God**

Kzinti mythos has mention of tree dwelling monkeys (called kz'eerkt) as tormentors of hunters. Primates did and do still dwell on Homeworld, and they tend to be a source of frustration when hunting as they hide in trees and throw dung. This is reflected in that certain types of demons are primate based.

There is no devil per say, just the Fanged God, his servants, and those he banishes to the hells. Heaven is kind of a happy hunting ground. Even demons ultimately serve the will of the Fang God, but what he wants is always in question.

**Some creatures of Homeworld**

Zheerekti - A plant, and judging by the Kzinti reaction to it, the plant contains a substance much like catnip.

Kz'eerkt - Looks and acts very much like a monkey. The flesh is tasty but hard to get (again much like a human). Can be used as a derogatory term.

Kshat - A herbivore capable of digesting offal: An insulting term for one behaving as a kshat (i.e. eater of offal).

Raaairtwo - A large herbivore. 2 meters high at the shoulder, covered in shaggy orange hair, it typically weighs in at about twelve tons. It has the temperament of a rhino, and with the spiked ball on its tail, is well capable of defending itself.

Sthondat - Unfit for kzinti consumption. Sthondats feature in a great many colorful Kzinti insults, and an extract is used by telepaths.

Terrenki - A rather strong, fast animal which fights ferociously when cornered.

Vatach - A creature analogous to an earless Earth rabbit. The meat is reputedly tasty, but the animal is considered too tame for Kzinti sport.

Zianyas - A herbivore, and a favored Kzinti food.

Ztirgor - A herd beast used by the Kzinti for freight haulage.

**Kzinti Agriculture**

There really isn't any, at least for Kzin.

Farms raise food for slaves, and just one guess as to who works the farms (hint, it's not the Kzin). Kzin like meat and preferable wild meat (free range) so most of the land mass is left in a wild state on all Kzin worlds. Kzin being carnivores, have no problem eating their slave races, but the hunt is what Kzin like so there are large hunting preserves. Most slaves are executed by being sent to a game preserve to be hunted.

**Notes on the supposed primitive tribes of Homeworld**

The tribes are considered primitive, but are actually far more numerous then the city dwellers know. They also understand technology, after all, when a simple hand held device can hold the entire library it is not hard to get educated. Unlike the city dwellers, telepaths are equal members of a tribe. And telepaths are used to create a communications network that the city Kzin know nothing about.

The primitives are also engaged in what they call the long war, as they are attempting to change Kzin society by interbreeding with the Patriarchy, brides are sent as part of tribute to each new Patriarch. The goal being the overthrow of the Black Priests and the ending of the genetic slavery of female Kzin, telepaths, and the subversion of Kzin society by the Black Priests.

Authors Note: Yeah, a bit long winded but I felt that you, the reader, needed these details to understand the following story. I suppose I will be providing additional details as the story moves on.

**Part 1b: Lost**

Illyana's mind sought to find a solution to her despair. She was not in a healthy state of mind (This was after the story Cat's Cradle). She wanted… she couldn't articulate what she wanted as to remember, to think about it, to recall Cat meant that… She would wake up from a blackout, or worse things (see the story Cat's Cradle).

She focused for a time on trying yet again to free Kitty from the Bullet, but she was again unable to even locate it and… and… she couldn't member what had subsequently happened, other then the rage and a place called Breakworld where she did… something (see the story Scents of Traumas Past).

In blind despair she finally ported after first tying the port to an augury spell.

Ported to a place that might help. An unknown place.

A place that might have resembled something that she could no longer fully recall. A place she had been happy.

Keep in mind that Illyana's definition of happy revolved around Cat and the Cradle, even though she could no longer remember. And violent is a word that describes Illyana quite well. Something she always struggled to hide from Kitty, her brother, the X-Men, and her friends back in the New Mutants.

But now… now she is alone.

Lost.

And no longer feeling like hiding such things.

**Part 1c: Homeworld (Kzinti home planet, somewhere in space and time)**

"_What manor of creature is that?"_ Whisperer Rock. He (he being the teenage equivalent Kzin, one of the primitives who dwelled in the deep jungles of Homeworld, Rock was his childhood name as he had yet to receive an adult name). _"It looks like a __Kz'eerkt but unlike any I have ever scented or seen.__"_

His whisperer was just loud enough to be heard by Shadow, a small female Kzinrret, whom he had been hunting with, likewise her name was a childhood name. They were concealed behind a bush as they watched a figure drop from a tree, holding a spear and impale a small zianyas (a tasty herbivore) with the spear. The creature was horned, had a long flowing mane of sun golden hair, a furless red fleshed tail with a bard on the end, oddly the creature was furless with pale skin and clothed in but scraps of leather.

Shadow whispered back. _"Since when do __Kz'eerkt wear garments, use tools, or have horns? At least it has a tail. And it is a she, I would have thought the mammary glands would have given you a clue. Hrrrr, the horns reminded me of demons.__"_

"_Pfff… tales for kits." _Was Rock's rejection. _"There were but two breasts so I did not take notice. Must be an escaped slave of some new species."_

The creature clung to the back of the bucking zianyas with her knees and one arm around the throat as the second arm slit the zianyas' throat with a metal knife.

"_Whatever it is, it hunts our lands and takes our prey." _Was Shadow's irritated growl. They had been stalking that zianyas.

A nod between the two of them and Shadow moved off to get in position as she could move the most silently. Nobody hunted a Kzin's lands without permission. They would capture or slay the interloper and bring it back for their tribe to examine. Perhaps it would be found to be good eating as well. It appeared to be skilled at hunting, but it was small, so how dangerous could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanged God's Cat's-paw**

**Author's note:** As I said in the prior chapter, the phrase 'Scream and Leap' rather defines this story (as briefly discussed in the yet to be published chapter thirteen of Girls Night Out II). Kzin social interactions have an overlap with demon social interactions (i.e. violence, aggression, killing...). Oh, and the names selected for the two Kzin teenagers are not random, I wonder who will figure it out first.

This story partially resolves around the quote. _"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." _Arthur C. Clarke.

I suppose I'll be including more info about Kzin society as the story progresses. Here are a few tidbits (taken from the www dot Larryniven dot net as one should always give credit).

The tail is a great indicator of a kzin's mood. A lashing tail signifies worry, a dragging tail shows depression, a raised tail happiness. If the kzin's tail is hidden between its legs, it is badly frightened. A slow, teasing motion of a kzinrret's tail-tip is considered extremely sexy by males, as is a cool, defiant stare. The ears, too are highly expressive, a twitching indicates amusement, laid flat they indicate nervousness or readiness; and fanned out they indicate intent concentration or alertness. Sitting, standing or lying down with the legs splayed is considered obscene in both males and females.

Body language is also important in social encounters. Those of lower social status keep their eyes averted, except when challenging (and that in it's correct place). Submission is signaled by covering of nose with paws, prostrating oneself or, in extreme circumstances, exposing belly and throat. A Kzin who is about to attack or challenge will often adopt a threatening posture; the ears fold back to prevent them from being ripped or torn, the fur flares out to hide the shape of the flesh, the tail becomes stiff and erect, ready to whip an opponents legs from under him. The lips pull back from the fangs in challenge, and the claws emerge ready for a fight. A Kzin in this posture is ready to scream and leap, a favored method of attack.

Kzinti also use scent a lot. They scent-mark with glands in cheeks and hands, occasionally using their urine (so getting a squirt is it were is not necessarily an insult). Their hormones are far more active than humans, also gingery smell signals excitement, either anger or fear.

A reminder that this is a sequel to the story Cat's Cradle.

**Part 2a: Then (Kzin Homeworld)**

Savanna, warm sun, occasional rivers, and animals; endless animals that only glimpses of an African Savanna bursting with life can convey.

It reminded Illyana of… something, but a something her mind shed away from because attempt to confront it caused… problems.

Problems she was ignoring, she had retreated from everything but the now. Each day she awoke, hunted, and slept in a new location each night. The first creature she had hunted and killed had been an odd rabbit like animal. They could run fast, but a flung rock had stunned one. The blood was strange, but the creature cooked up nicely as she had roasted it over a fire while camping beneath a solitary tree.

Each night she watched the starry sky until falling asleep. It was different then any she had seen before, and there were odd colored lights some that moved rapidly from horizon to horizon, others that moved in jagged patterns. The two moons were a nice touch.

Sometimes she played music on her IPod, but only instrumental compositions. Spoken word compositions held no interest to her. She did not wish to be reminded of… of things she wished to not contemplate.

**Part 2b: Now (Kzin Homeworld)**

The Zianyas was dead (Illyana thought of it as a kind of Gazelle). She had hunted and killed others before and found the meat to be tasty. Too much meat for just her but… that was not a problem as she had some critters that take care of that.

She pulled the spear from the body and stuck it point down in the ground. She contemplated her kill for moment, then using her knife she began cleaning the kill, her devil tail gentling flickering back and forth.

Meanwhile… Rock observed Shadow silently stalk around the small meadow as she took up position on the opposite side, likewise concealed by foliage. He could see just the tip of her tail as she used it to indicate to him that she was in position. He was to attack first, allowing her to strike from behind.

Hrrrr, the creature was using a Wtsai (ceremonial dueling knife, usually given to one to indicate that they are worthy of a name) to clean her kill. Rock wondered just where it had acquired the blade from. His ears flattened against his head as he tensed to leap.

**Part 2c: Then**

The second day she encountered a humming bird like creature as she cleaned the first Zianyas she killed. It was the size of a large parrot, with wings that made a high keening sound as it zoomed past her. It came back and landed on the opposite side of the Zianyas and hissed at her.

The creature's jaws were filled with tiny razor sharp teeth. The feathers were gray but had little flicks of red and blue color. The Kzin name for the creature was V'pren. V'pren are both hunters and scavengers on the Savanna, individually they pose no threat to a Kzin, but in a flock they are feared by everything. Think of them as a kind of flying piranha.

Illyana was intrigued, and somewhat amused, by the creature's attempt to intimidate her away from her kill. A Kzin would not be amused as the V'pren's behavior indicated that a flock of V'pren were in the vicinity. But Illyana know nothing of this world or its creatures. She sliced a piece of flesh from the Zianyas and tossed it to the V'pren.

The V'pren suspiciously eyed the tidbit of flesh that was on the ground before it, gave it a sniff, then the tidbit vanished in a single gulp. Illyana sliced off two more pieces of flesh, then sheathed her knife. She held out her left forearm while holding the two pieces of flesh in her right hand while making cooing sounds. The V'pren tensed, this… was different then anything it had ever encountered, but, there was something… something alluring about… this creature. With a burst of wing movement it took to the air and then landed on her outstretched forearm, claws clenching tight, but not yet drawing blood.

The creature eyed Illyana in some confusion as it did not understand why it was doing what it was doing while Illyana noticed that there the creature had light grey fur underneath the feathers. Bindings of animals could be done by force, or by bargain. Illyana felt… lonely as she was not able to face or comprehend anymore what she really felt, and she kind of liked this creature. She offered the creature one of the two slices of meat while palming the second to conceal it.

The slice vanished in another gulp and a ruffling of feathers. The V'pren remembered being fed back when it had been young, how… the concept of food with no effort was appealing. Then Illyana did something that would have shocked any Kzin, she put the second slice in her teeth, then brought her left wrist closer, offered the meat to the V'pren.

The V'pren remembered this… this was how it had once feed when it had been young, and how it had fed its own young. But, to be feed this way by something other then a V'pren, it… was not understandable. But the V'pren comprehended that a bargain was being offered; food with no risk. A bargain it accepted as it carefully took the meat from Illyana.

Illyana cooed more to the creature as she gently stroked it. Then she flung it into the air, where it then flew above her while giving out a calling shriek. More V'pren began to arrive, they all avoided Illyana as they descended upon the Zianyas. Soon the corpse was lost from sight beneath the seething horde of V'pren as they stripped the flesh in squabbling squawking hissing feast.

That night a flock roosted in the tree that Illyana slept beneath.

**Part 2d: Now**

Rock screamed and leapt! The scream of a Kzin was meant to freeze prey in place for critical moments, allowing a Kzin to close the distance.

Illyana did not freeze.

She twisted towards the threat as her left hand snatched the spear from the ground, then she continued the rapid turn as she strove to avoid the charging Kzin. Having done a 360 degree turn she ducked beneath the slicing claws while swinging the spear like a quarter staff with both hands.

The blunt end of the spear staff connected to the back of Rock's head, knocking him momentarily senseless.

**Part 2e: Then**

Each day was lived like the first day.

Until the day Kzin first found her.

She was hunting, but this time it was an endurance hunt. An endurance hunt is where you pursue an animal that runs away, but the animal is not able to cool down before it needs to run again as you just keep pursuing it at a pace that you are able to maintain for hours (you need to be in good shape to endurance hunt). Slightly easier as Homeworld had a higher oxygen content.

The tang of dust in her nostrils.

The taste of sweat upon her lips.

The rhythmic pace of the run.

The enjoyment of the hunt.

The anticipation of the kill.

The Zianyas she was pursing was almost finished, it was beginning to stagger in the early states of heat exhaustion when Illyana suddenly dropped to the ground as a gravcar swooped right past her.

A piece of her hair fluttered to the ground as she glared at the banking gravcar.

Meanwhile First son of Zkkrr growled in irritation. The slash from his steel hunting sword had not slain the strange interloper on the hunting preserve of the Zkkrr, instead the strange creature had dropped beneath his strike as the gravcar had swooped past.

"_**Again!"**_ Was his order to the driver of the gravcar, one of two guards who were with him on this pleasure hunt. _**"Closer to the ground this time!"**_

A snarled _"Yes Sire"_ was the only response as the gravcar completed its bank and now flew but three feet off the grassy savanna. First son of Kkkrr learned from the left side of the gravcar, the elongated cleaver like hunting sword grasped in his left paw as he gave a snarling gaping fanged smile.

A smile echoed by Illyana as she contemplated the oncoming gravcar. She dropped her small spear and assumed a swordswoman stance (sword over her shoulder) as a metal sword materialized in her hands.

The two blades met and…

Most of First son of Zkkrr's left arm tumbled upon the savanna, along with his sword.

**Part 2f: Now**

That's when Illyana met the charge of Shadow coming from the other direction. She dropped the spear as she twisted to the right while bringing her left hand towards her right. This was an attempt to do a redirect block of Shadow's slash from her right paw's claws.

A slash that swiped down Illyana's left side leaving deep gouges, but not the killing strike it was meant to be due to the partial block.

As part of Illyana's turn, her right hand drew a dagger and arched over her head similar to the sky hook shot from basketball.

Resulting in a strike that was aimed right at Shadow's right eye.

**Part 2g: Then**

"_**AGHHHHH!"**_ Was the scream of First son of Zkkrr as he clenched at the stub of his left arm.

"_**Sire!"**_ Shouted second guard as he tore open the med kit to retrieve a self inflating tourniquet which he promptly slapped on the end of the First son's arm.

First guard shouted that he would return to the Zkkrr stronghold only to overruled by First son.

"_**No! Land immediately! I will not allow this stain upon my honor to live!"**_

Second guard attempted to protest. _**"Sire! Your injuries…"**_

"_**Do you think me incapable?!"**_

Second guard did the only thing he could, he offered a racking salute (his right paw going down his face and nose, claws retracted). _**"No First son. We land immediately!"**_

First son gestured at second guard. _**"Give me your variable sword!"**_ A variable sword has a handle and an extruded carbon wire (when active) that is held rigid by a magnetic field. The end is a small red ball to denote the end of the sword. The thin wire can slice thought almost anything.

The gravcar landed and first son leapt from the vehicle to confront the strange creature. It resembled a Kz'eerkt but was furless. And Kz'eerkt did not have horns, yellow pupil less eyes, or golden hair. No matter, this creature must die.

He snarled as he activated his variable sword and charged. Behind him first and second guards likewise leapt from the gravcar, first guard held a blaster (fires a laser pulse) while second guard was holding a magnetic slug thrower (think rifle). The guards had exchanged a look of resigned irritation. First son was again acting without any real thought, but to go against his commands were unthinkable.

Illyana snarled back as she dropped her metal sword as she summoned her soul sword (much to the Kzin's surprise) and likewise charged. It was quick and the body of first son, and his detached head, quickly joined his arm to lie dead upon the savanna.

First and second guards did what needed to be done as they opened fire with their weapons. Only to have their assault blocked by some kind of energy shield (pure energy shield technology does not exist in the Niven universe, just reinforced materials so this was also very surprising).

An assault that earned a snort of dismissal from Illyana and a flick of her tail as two light circles appeared beneath the guards whisking them away to limbo. Her sword flickered out of existence as Illyana relaxed while she ambled over to the gravcar. She poked around in the interior for a few minutes, tossing aside a few things before finding a canteen like jug; she uncorked it and took a sniff. Apparently she liked what she smelled as she then spilled a bit of liquid into the palm of her right hand and took a taste. The contents met with approval as she capped the jug and hung it around her shoulder (it tasted like Worcestershire sauce).

Then she remembered her prey. Damn it… the delay, as fun as it had been, had allowed her prey much more time to cool down which would just prolong it.

She retrieved her spear and resumed the hunt.

**Part 2h: Now**

Illyana looked into Shadow's eyes as she struck yet another of these irritating tigermen, although this was a tigerwoman. Who had…

Green eyes. Eyes just like…

Illyana's strike altered as instead the point of the dagger entering Shadow's eye, the pummel of the dagger impacted Shadow's forehead.

**Part 2i: Then**

Illyana snarled in frustration as her spell caused all of the attacking gravcar's battery packs to simultaneously short circuit, casing a series of large explosions.

Third interruption of her hunt! And this one had killed her prey with their indiscriminate firing!

The second had been a few of the flying cars, quickly dealt with, but the third had been over a dozen of the vehicles.

Enough was enough! This was making her... Illyana winced over something half remembered. With that Illyana vanished as a teleportation circle took her elsewhere, after first retrieving an interesting dagger that had fallen from the sky.

**Part 2j: Now**

A sleep spell stopped the two tiger… things from struggling. Which gave Illyana time to examine her bleeding injuries. Okay… suppressing her armor was not a good idea. With that a silver blazing pentagon appeared on the ground beneath her as silver flames ate away her injuries.

**Part 2k: Then**

The Kzin stepped from the gravcar as he surveyed the landscape. Scattered fires burned in various areas.

"_Honored Sire."_ Was the greeting from Zkkrr-Conservator as he greeted the Patriarch's Claw (think investigator).

**Part 2l: Now**

A portal opened in the air and two ropes fell to the ground. The roped slithered across the ground like snakes after a gesture from Illyana, and firmly hogtied the two unconscious Kzin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanged God's Cat's-paw**

**Author's note:** Kzin believe emotions come from the liver whereas Human cultures almost always have it being the heart or the head (per the published stories). Kzin physiology has the equivalent of the adrenal glands being part of their liver (not sure if that is canon but it is now for this story). So terms like hot headed becomes his liver is hot; or… I feel it in my liver. My liver is not in it. He lacked the liver for it, so on and so forth.

Per the rules, as enforced by the Conservators as their rulings govern all of Kzin society, in a named family (the family name) first son inherits everything unless he is found to not be worthy. Second son always becomes the advisor to first son. All other sons go off to find their fortune in all the other professions and trades (rather like the British inheritance rules back in the day). The rules are to prevent power struggles within the family. To betray the rules, and to be judged by the Conservators, almost always results in death as Kzin society does not really have the idea of incarceration as punishment. This encourages an expansionist policy as part of the surplus male population goes off to the frontier to win names and the right to breed (fame and fortune). Yes there are allowed dueling rules between individuals, Prides, and Great Prides; all governed by the Conservators, and almost all duals are to the death (which also thins out the male population).

Another rule is that the ruling Patriarch shall **ALWAYS** be of the Riit bloodline. Always…

Kzin society power centers are:

The Patriarch (rules homeworld and all other Kzin worlds)

The Conservators (the head is called Kzin-Conservator)

The Priests (various types, black priests, hunt priests, red priests…)

The Great Prides (who have the smaller prides beneath them). Most great prides govern system, but answerable to the Patriarch's voice.

Keep in mind that at sub light speed it is very time consuming to travel between worlds. There is a Patriarch's voice (a delegate from the Patriarch to each of the significant Kzin worlds) that usually is a son of the Patriarch or his brother. Due to light speed limitations, each of the of the great families have a presence (Familyname-Voice) at Homeworld, rather like an embassy.

The Patriarch, and each Great Prides, have a Conservator assigned to the family by the Conservators, always called Familyname-Conservator as they serve the family and the race and not their own goals. It is forbidden to kill or challenge to combat a Conservator.

So… what is a Patriarch's Claw (as mentioned at the end of the last chapter)? I figure that the Patriarch needs special investigators who report to the Patriarch; and likely report their findings to the Conservators as well. People of high authority, but… not immune to being challenged, but I would guess that they are mean old SOBs so usually a bad idea.

**Part 3a: Then (Kzin Homeworld)**

The Patriarch's Claw, who was an older Kzin, stepped from a gravcar. He had the usual orange and black stripped fur that most Homeworld Kzin possessed. Various grey furred scars are scattered across his body and one ear is partially torn. He paused as he surveyed the savanna landscape, in the distance he can see the smoke from the scattered fires that he had observed from the air.

"_Honored Sire."_ Was the greeting from Zkkrr-Conservator, likewise an older Kzin as much of his fur was tinged with grey, as he welcomed the Patriarch's Claw by giving him a racking salute (paw over the face and sweeps down, claws not extended).

A small nod back from the Patriarch's Claw. _"Conservator."_

The Conservator stepped to the side. _"Regrets for meeting under such circumstances."_

A growl from the Claw as two younger Kzin exited the gravcar behind him, as well as a very large Kdatuno. _"Tokato-Zkkrr dead, likewise his first son, and more then a score of guards. Any thoughts as to who dares to do such?"_

"_None."_

"_None?"_

"_None, Tokato-Zkkrr had more… enemies then normal for a pride leader. But none that would do such dishonorable actions."_

Before the conversation could continue a young Kzin strode up and interrupted them. _"Why are you just mewing about when my Father lies dead?!"_

A grimace from Zkkrr-Conservator. _"Zkkrr second son, you diminish yourself, properly greet the Patriarch's Claw."_

The younger Kzin was hot in his reply._ "I am now First Son of Tokato-Zkkrr, and thus head of the Zkkrr pride on the passing of Father."_

A growl that showed a fang from the Patriarch's Claw. _"Not yet youngling. You lack a name…"_

Second Son immediately interrupted Patriarch's Claw. _ "One that I must immediately receive Zkkrr-Conservator!"_

A full fang showing snarl from the Patriarch's Claw as his ears lay back on his head as Zkkrr-Conservator gave advice to Second Son as he used Second Son's kit name. _"Hold your tongue Second Son of Tokato-Zkkrr, you yet remain Dasher and act as such. Until this matter is resolved to the Conservator's and the Patriarch's satisfaction. I sometimes despair that you will ever think with your intellect and not your liver."_

A snarl from Second Son at the correction from Zkkrr-Conservator as Patriarch's Claw stated. _"Your kin lies slain so once, just once, will I ignore your disrespect. Speak to me again in such a manner and I shall take at least an ear to teach the wisdom that Zkkrr-Conservator has revealed, and you distain."_

Almost Second Son screamed and leapt… almost. Then he backed down by casting his eyes at the ground and snarled the words. _"Apologies Patriarch's Claw. My liver speaks with rage at what has befallen the pride Rkkrr. I am… hasty in words and deeds, much to my correction and shame."_

Zkkrr-Conservator answered._ "You must do better Second Son as now the leadership of Pride Rkkrr will fall upon you."_

A raking clawless salute from Second Son to Zkkrr-Conservator. _"I shall do better Zkkrr-Conservator. I swear it." _Then a second salute, but this time with three claws extended leaving three long and deep bloody cuts upon his face_. "So I swear to listen to the wisdom of the Conservators and take vengeance upon those who have done such to my Father and Brother."_

With that Second Son backed away.

"_So the Kit can learn." _Grumbled Patriarch's Claw.

"_Apparently there is hope."_ Grumbled back Zkkrr-Conservator. _"That is the first wise act Second Son has ever done."_

Patriarch's Claw was somewhat impressed. _"Hrrrrr…. The vengeance blood oath is as it should be, but adding the third scar for wisdom is surprising, a reminder that the liver leads but should not govern."_

"_As he and his brothers has been taught." _Concluded Zkkrr-Conservator as he turned and started to walk in the direction of the nearest wrecked garvcar.

Patriarch's Claw followed after Zkkrr-Conservator, which showed that he walked with a slight limp from his left leg. The other two Kzin and the Kdatuno followed. He stated once he caught up. _"Is it possible that Second Son is involved in this?"_

A dismissive yawn from Zkkrr-Conservator. _"His liver burns hot enough for it, but he lacks the mental claws to craft such."_

A wave of Patriarch's Claw's left paw at the surroundings. _"You call this butchery and mayhem craft?"_

"_No, but V'pren, __Tuskor_ (a giant four legged tusked herd animal, an adult is roughly thirty to fifty feet tall) _or even Grlor_ (think slightly smaller cousin of a T-Rex that hunts in packs) _do not detonate energy stores, or cut off limbs with something that sears flesh and melts metal.__"_

"_V'pren?" _Asked Patriarch's Claw's with a tone of sudden apprehension.

"_V'pren." _Answered Zkkrr-Conservator._ Most of the dead have been stripped of flesh in the manner of V'pren."_

A shudder from Patriarch's Claw's. _"When the V'pren swarm, even the __Grlor flee. Let us review the transmissions, scant as they are.__"_He pulls a comm unit from his belt, which looks like a big cell phone, and hits a few buttons on the screen. First son of Zkkrr can bee seen snarling into a video pickup. His message is brief.

"_An alien interloper dares to hunt the lands of Zkkrr. I shall bring back its body."_

Zkkrr -Conservator commented after the viewing. "_First Son's body was found largely intact, missing most of his left arm and his head. His two guards are missing. The gravcar appears to have been searched in a rather casual and disorganized manner. Both the head and the missing arm have not been found."_

"_Anything contents missing?" _Inquired Patriarch's Claw.

"_Hmmmm…."_ Answered Zkkr -Conservator. _Nothing that we can be certain of, but First son always took a container of Kllaakk sauce with him when he went hunting, yet no container was found. It was I that noticed that detail as First Son was inordinately found of Kllaakk."_

"_Sauce?"_

"_Hrrrr… yes."_

"_Might he have ventured without it?"_

"_Unlikely, it is a standing direction that the gravcar be so equipped. We will have to interrogate the slaves to be certain but First Son's ire at its lack should have provided sufficient reminder to the slaves."_

Patriarch's Claw hit a something on the comms device and a second video plays. It was a guard speaking into the camera. _"Sire, we have found First Son's gravcar and most unfortunately, what remains of his body. His guards are missing, we have found odd tracks and are pursuing."_

The video ends and Patriarch's Claw gives Zkkrr–Conservator an inquisitive flick of his ears, which prompts Zkkrr–Conservator to reply. _"That is all that there is." _He gestures off to the left. "_Their burning gravcar was found about three kilometers away, one eviscerated guard, three missing. First Son's grav car is two more kilometers away."_

"_The cause of the fire?"_

"_Somebody hacked up the gravcar, one cut nicked the battery pack, causing a short circuit. The cuts are most unusual, sharp and yet the metal is partially melted, one wonders at the weapon used."_

Patriarch's Claw gestured at one of the Kzin following him. _"Go examine the site First Investigator, summon forensic examiners for both grav cars. Take care to not despoil the tracks and any possible evidence."_

A racking salute from the Kzin before he ran back to the gravcar they had arrived in. The remaining Kzin, and the Kdatuno, continued walking. The small group walked up a small hill and surveyed the landscape from the top. There are several burn and churned areas. Zkkrr–Conservator commented.

"_Tokato-Zkkrr took a squad of guards to find who had slain his son. As you can see he found… something. Something that was not happy. There is blaster scars upon the ground, we believe they strafed whatever was there. We think that's when the gravcars exploded."_

"_Believe?" _Was the disbelieving snort from Patriarch's Claw.

"_There is no video record. Not much survived the explosions. Perhaps a details forensic examination of the remaining computer hardware will be able to recover something."_

Patriarch's Claw rubbed his nose, this was going to be annoying. _"Suspicious. Either the vehicles were compromised or some energy beam or projectile ruptured the battery packs. Speak to me of Tokato-Zkkrr, what manor of Kzin was he?"_

"_Quick to anger, a common trait in the Zkkrr bloodline. He was known to be rash, but no unusual vices or conflicts with others."_

"_Any plots or challenges? Dealings with those of questionable honor?"_

"_None that I know of." _Which meant either none, or that Tokato-Zkkrr was engaged in something that he had hidden from the Conservators as it would have violated the traditions.

"_Second Son?"_ Was the next question. _"He reeks of anger and fear."_

Again a yawn of dismissal from Zkkrr–Conservator_. "His liver runs hot, and like all second sons of his age, he dreams of how things would be if he were to be first son, but no, this is not his work. He keeps to the traditions, and listens to the wisdom of the Conservators when not distracted."_

"_Hrrrrr, so what __Sthondat__ of a filth eater did this? It's times like this I wish we routinely monitored the planet's surface."_

A flick of the ears from Zkkrr–Conservator. _"It would make things easier, but no Pride would consent to being constantly watched like wayward kits."_

"_No… Hrrrr, First Son mentioned an alien, but not the species." _He turned to Second Investigator._ "Determine what out of system ships have come in the last year or so. Of special note are there any new alien species that have been found." _A new species would have been of great interest to all Kzin, but sometimes new worlds were kept secret for a time as the local Kzin exploited the new hunting grounds.

Then he turned back to Zkkrr–Conservator. _"This stinks like a kill left too long in the hot sun. No Kzin of any honor would do this. Therefore either something lacking honor has happened here or… something that is not Kzin did this."_

A sniff of the air._ "Something that appears to have gotten very upset that its hunt was interfered with. I await with interest as to the cause of the destruction of the gravcars."_

"_Perhaps some gene creation of Jotoki?" _Suggested the Kdatuno with a deep base rumble of a voice.

"_Viable hypothesis, but if so then most expensive. And likely very illegal. Perhaps it escaped its owners." _Another comment to the Second-Investigator._ "Contact the Voice of Tzaatz, they rule the Jotoki homeworld, inquire as to what manner of creatures they have been selling."_

Runaway slave… Grumbled the Claw to himself. That made sense. But what slave could possibly have the liver, and the equipment to do such? And if not escaped then what cur would use a slave to do such?

Hrrrrrrr. much would need to be answered.

**Part 3b: Now (Kzin Homeworld)**

Rock awoke with a start as he heard his name being called with a sharp hiss. _"Rock would you wake up…"_

"_Hrrrrr…. Shadow?"_ Was his less then eloquent reply. His head hurt and…

His eyes sprang open as he flexed his limbs only to find himself bound. He was hogtied, legs and arms tied behind his back and tied together, along with a loop that went around this throat. He was on lying on his side facing Shadow who was similarly tied, he took a deep sniff and then gagged at the smell.

"_What is that stench?" _Was his complaint.

"_The alien is burning meat." _Was Shadow's answer who now gagged as well, and was rather annoyed at Rock's reminder of what she had been enduring.

Yes, the stench of defiled meat almost made him overlook the scent of… He shifted a bit, by flopping about, and could now observe the alien. It was sitting on a small log next to a fire. Over the fire was a haunch of the Zianyas while the rest of the body could be seen strung up by a rope over a jungle tree limb. The carcass had been cleaned but not skinned.

The alien was busy eating a ripe fruit of the T'aaat tree (think of it as a papaya) with her spear stuck in the ground, tip first, besides her as her tail slightly swished back and forth. The Kzin did not eat fruit per say, but did flavor their sauces and meats with such.

"_Combat-Master will have our tails for this. Losing to an eater of plants..."_ Was Rock's dejected conclusion. "_We did not even cut her."_

Shadow likewise wiggled so she could see. _"That is wrong Rock. I sliced her torso, yet there she is without a mark. I can still smell her blood upon my claws and the ground."_

"_Then how?..."_

Shadow's answer was technical._ "Either unknown nanotech for fast knitting of flesh or some medical device? Perhaps the creature's physiology allows for such rapid healing."_

Rock was not sure._ "Or perhaps her resemblance to a monkey demon is more then just form."_

Their conversation was silenced as the alien picked up a stoneware dish, the nstood and walked over to them. The two Kzin growled at its approach, growls that it appeared to pay no mind to. The alien gave an opened mouth smile which made both Kzin likewise show their fangs and snarl at the challenge.

A reaction that appeared to surprise the alien as it backed up a step. They had no idea as to what passed for alien body language, the face looked very flexible, but the tail and eyebrows appeared to mimic Kzin reactions as its eyebrows rose as it closed its mouth and her tail froze. Then it cocked its head to the side as if thinking, then slowly…

It bared its teeth again causing the Kzin to again snarl opened mouth at her, which promptly caused her to again close her mouth. After a long stare the alien then smiled without showing teeth and noted the lack of an aggressive reply. The alien then placed the dish down on the ground before them, a few feet away, before backing away and returning to the fire.

The dish was full of water.

A grumble from Rock. _"Is this some kind of taunt?"_

Shadow wasn't sure. _"A rebellious slave would have slain us. This… perhaps it is trying to... offer appeasement?"_

Rock wiggled over to the dish and gave it a lap after a sniff. _"Just water… If it's appeasement then I'd prefer not smelling the burning of flesh and the ruining of good meat."_

A few moments later, as if by magic, a small breeze shifted the smoke away from the Kzin, much to their relief. The alien took the Wtsai dueling dagger and cut a slice of cooked meat, then she dipped it into another small dish that held some Kllaakksauce.

The scent of which prompted Shadow to state. _"Proof that the alien has escaped captivity."_

Rock replied._ "Her species is not in any of the learning, and her actions are those of a warrior. Perhaps a new world has been found and she has been brought to Homeworld?"_

"_If true, then she might comprehend or even speak the Hero's tongue."_

Rock's reply was insightful._ "More importantly, why are we still alive?"_

**Part 3c: Now (Illyana)**

Why indeed were they still alive? Illyana wasn't... sure.

The female tiger… thing had eyes that so reminded Illyana of… A grimace of pain as a sudden stab of a migraine… of things she didn't think about anymore. So she'd tied them up and proceeded to cook dinner while thinking.

The hand to hand fight had been fun. Fighting was fun and this world did appear to provide a great deal of that fun; apart from the tendency to screw up her hunts. But fighting was not practice, and it would be nice to… practice.

Practice being where you didn't kill your partner.

Well…

Didn't kill most of the time.

Later after they had awoken she had learned the male tiger thing's name as they conversed and that… was… odd. Likewise the female tiger thing's name. Illyana had listened to them converse, and chuckled once as they wondered if she could speak or understand their language after she'd given them so water and had caste a minor enchantment as apparently the smell of cooking meat was offensive.

But… Rock? Shadow?

A furrowing of her brow and a sudden slashing of her tail as she thought about what to do. Some practice partners would be… nice. And they were cute (yes Illyana finds two ferocious killing humanoid tigers cute) which… A bit of an internal sigh, that's what she gets for not killing them right off. Now they were not just yet another thing that had tried to kill her, they'd graduated to being people which made it slightly hard to simply kill them.

Well... she could always kill them if they tried to kill her again. And some combat practice would be nice.

And why might the names be of concern oh reader? Well, here's a hint, what is the translation of the name Peter in Russian?

It's Rock.


End file.
